The Wars within Camp
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when you mix the Greeks and the Romans and watch them argue about everything? Well you might be sorry you ever asked... CRACK, HUMOR, and oh yes, LOTS AND LOTS OF DRAMA. Also looking for some OC's but you must read and review for the first chapter if you wish to submit. It's not even that long...
1. Chapter 1

Music Battle

Lilac: I do not own Percy Jackson….

Percy: Nobody owns me!

Nico and Annabeth: We own you

Percy: I'm leaving!

Lilac: I meant the books!

XXX

Percy sighed as he watched his friends argued amongst themselves. It was highly amusing if he was to say so himself.

"What are you saying? Can you even hear yourself?" Annabeth argued crossing her arms.

"Well obviously I'm not the with the hearing problems!" Nico spat back.

"You're both idiots! You have no taste!" Thalia added her input.

Jason jogged up to Percy, "What are they arguing about now?"

"Music," Percy said simply.

"These idiots don't like One Direction!" Nico said crossing his arms pouting.

"Oh please, Justin Bieber is better than One Direction!" Thalia glared.

"One Direction is Justin Bieber times 5!" Nico glared back with the same venom.

"You're both idiots," Annabeth growled, "Linkin Park is a hundred times better than those gay guys."

"You have something against gay guys?" Nico challenged.

"Don't make me sound like a homophobe!"

The three broke into a loud argument that nobody was able to decipher. Percy was able to pick out a few words but the rest was just blabble to him.

Percy turned to Jason and opened his mouth to ask if he wanted to leave but was shocked at what the blond said.

"You're all idiots. Everyone knows P!nk and Avril Lavigne are the soul of the music community. And Katy Perry is even better than they are!"

"You're joking? They're all depressing and their songs actually have a story behind it." Piper added in as she entered the conversation. "Adele is the bomb."

The four demigods arguing stared at her in complete utter disbelief.

"Adele sucks," Jason started.

"She sings about global warming and setting rain on fire!" Nico growled, "Do you know how many animals and people would die because of that?"

"What about the forests? She wants to burn them all down!" Annabeth pointed out.

"And I think we all know what 'Rolling in the Deep' means," Thalia said. "It's Hell. She is from Hell plotting the worlds demise."

Percy facepalmed, "I'm leaving."

"Well at least she had meaning." Piper argued, "I mean 'Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed?' The only good thing about the song is it's catchy and is sung by five hot guys."

"Really hot guys," Nico put in.

"Justin Bieber has a tattoo, he isn't a pussy like those gay one directioner," Thalia said stubbornly.

"Again with the gay jokes! So what if they're gay? It doesn't make their music bad!" Nico gasped.

"Linkin Park all the way!" Annabeth argued.

"Three day's Grace!" Leo popped in.

Everyone stared in shock at the peppy boy.

"Tatu!" Hazel put in.

"Anime freak," Piper told her.

"At least I don't support Global Warming!" Hazel bit back.

Another loud argument broke out. Percy was long gone by now. He had no desire to get involved in another war. He had a feeling this one would be bloodier than the titans war by a lot.

"Why can't they just get along?"

XXX

Haha, I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and I'm sorry about not updating. For some reason FF isn't allowing me to go to managed stories. They must be updating. I have the next chapter to Immortal Love written and I recently posted the next chapter of Bloody Present and the short story Blood so check those out.

I have half of the next chapter for Forbidden love written and Midnight Sky is almost there. Also Hidden and Complicated are really far behind so I will update them soon. The next chapter to One big Happy Family is almost complete . Also I have this fic For the Record that I don't know what I'm going to do with so if anyone wants to adopt it PM me.

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Review for cookies and love. ~ Lilac **


	2. Chapter 2

The Gullible Games

Okay, so you guys seemed to enjoy my Music Battles so I decided to write another demigod spat.

Lilac: I do not own the BOOKS Percy Jackson

Percy: *smirks* That's right, I got a book about me

Annabeth: Your ego is crushing me

Percy: Some people can't handle this much awesome I guess.

XXX

Annabeth ran up to Percy. Her pretty face covered in tears and her pretty eyes puffed up.

Percy stood quickly and wrapped his arms around her, "Oh my Gods Annabeth! Are you okay? What's wrong? Who needs a painful death?"

"... I-I'm pregnant," She choked out.

Percy's pretty green eyes widened, "W-what?" He questioned.

"Pregnant means I'm having a baby," She explained slowly.

Percy scowled at that, "Yes, I know what it means. I mean how? We never did 'it' before." He blushed a bit at that before realizing what it mean. "You cheated on me?" He asked sadly.

Annabeth started laughing, "Guy's I can't do this anymore. He looks like I killed his puppy and burned the remains." She wrapped Percy in her arms. "Sorry, it was a joke."

Percy frowned, "That wasn't funny at all!"

Jason chuckled as he got out of his hiding spot, "I must disagree with that. Your face was priceless."

"I had no idea you were so gullible," Thalia put in as she jumped from the roof of the cabin.

"I am not!" He argued crossing his arms and pouting.

"It's okay baby," Annabeth soothed, "I think it's cute."

"You just enjoy manipulating him." Hazel said giggling.

Leo scowled, "They did the same thing to me. I'm on your side Percy."

The two boys pouted and walked to the corner so they could sulk together.

Annabeth frowned, "I'm sorry!" She tried to hug Percy but the boy huffed and hit her hand away.

"I declare war," Percy stated.

"What?" Frank asked confused. "Why?"

"Cause I can." Percy stated. "Me and Leo against you guys. Once you've been tricked you're out."

Leo and Percy headed towards the cabin.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hazel asked pouting as she watched the two cute boys exit the cabin.

"I'll get the Hermes cabin to join us!" Percy said running towards the area the Hermes kids hung out.

"I'll get Apollo and Hephaestus!" Leo called back.

It took the remaining kids a while to figure out what was happening. Annabeth shook out of the daze first.

She swore, "I'll convince Athena to join our side."

"I got Ares," Frank called out dashing off.

The rest of the group looked at each other before running off to find their cabin.

XXX

Day 1:

"Hey Piper," A young girl said as Piper walked towards the bathroom. The girl had big blue eyes and long blond hair. Piper recognized her from the Demeter cabin. Her name was Isabella Rosette.

Piper smiled at the cute little girl and kneeled next to her. "Hi Isa, how are you today."

The girl frowned and looked down. "You don't want to go in there. Someone let a huge alligator in as a prank and we're still waiting for the Ares cabin to clear it out."

Piper's eyes widened, "An alligator? Are you sure?"

"Well it could be a crocodile." Isabella shrugged.

"Maybe I could talk to it and convince it to leave." Piper said.

Isabella gave Piper a weird look. "You want to talk to a crocodile? I heard of your charmspeak but I really don't think that will work. You can always try though, I mean if you aren't scared."

Piper huffed, "Of course I'm not." She said.

Isabella grinned, "You're so brave." She gushed.

Piper nodded and headed towards the bathroom. She slowly entered the girls room and looked around. She heard a low growl and shivered.

"Mr. Crocodile? Are you here?" She asked. "I need you to leave so I can pee."

The growling continued. Piper was starting to get scared and she turned to leave.

A bucket of water fell on her head and the girl began screaming her head off. She ran out of the bathroom soaking in sewer water and looked up panting.

Isabella stood there crossing her arms with the rest of the Demeter cabin.

"That's what you stupid Aphrodite brats deserve with all your animal tested products and pollution." The cute little girl spat. "Team Ocean: 1, team Owl: 0!"

The Demeter kids laughed and skipped off.

XXX

Day 2:

"Jason, I think I just heard that someone hurt Piper," A cute little boy said. He had long black hair tied in a low ponytail. His slanted black eyes gave the impression that he was most likely Asian. Jason recognized him from the Hermes cabin. What was his name?

"No, go away." He growled, not believing the boy.

Liam maybe?

"She could have been raped," The six year old pointed out.

Louis?

"Don't care."

Lucy? No...

The boy scowled, "Leo was hurt. That one is actually true."

Lucifer? Not that either.

Jason widened his eyes at that, "Is he okay?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Lysander. That was it…

Lysander nodded, "He'll be fine. Do you want to see for yourself?"

Jason nodded and followed Lysander to the forest. He lost the boy after a minute and frowned at his own stupidness. Of course Leo was fine! The boy tricked him.

SPLAT!

Jason groaned and found himself covered in bright pink paint. He stumbled out of the forest glaring at the Hermes cabin.

Lysander kicked him in the balls making him topple over. "That's for forgetting my name!"

"Your name's Lysander."

"My name is Lysander, that's Dylan." A different boy said. This one looked nothing like Dylan with beach blond hair and bright green eyes.

Jason groaned and decided a nap sounded like a good idea right about now.

XXX

Day 3:

Leo was on his guard, he looked left and then right.

"Leo! We could use a big strong man like you right about now," Some of the Aphrodite sluts- I mean kids called over.

"I already told you I'm not going to sleep with you Piper," Leo growled walking away.

Piper scowled and used her charmspeak. "Walk to where that red 'X' is and stand on it."

Leo nodded obediently and stood there. He fell into a deep ditch.

Once he came out of his daze he looked up to see the entire Aphrodite cabin staring at him.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Oh, and using cute little kids isn't?"

"No!"

"Team Ocean 12; Team Owl 10."

XXX

Day 4:

Nico walked up to Percy awkwardly. He looked nervous for some reason.

"Hey Percy."

"Hi!"

Nico looked down, "So I think I should say this now before my courage runs out. I-I love y-you." He stuttered. "I mean I didn't know at first but you're such a good hero and your brave and yeah…" He looked at Percy anxiously.

Percy looked at him for a while before grinning, "You had me going for a while there. Good job!" And with that he walked away.

Nico looked at Percy's retreating form confused. He frowned and sat down, of course Percy wouldn't like him back. Though he was still rather confused about the wording Percy used. Good job?

Looks like Nico has some searching to do.

XXX

I hope you enjoyed that. Anyway, with this I decided I'm going to make mini wars every chapter. Please review if you have a war or an OC, though I'm pretty good at making my own OC's a lot of people enjoy it as well.

Also pairings if you want me to do some of those. I'll do almost everything. Percy x Annabeth, Percy x Nico, Percy x Luke, Annabeth x Piper, Leo x Nico, I DO NOT HOWEVER DO Jason x Piper, Nico x Thalia, OR Percy x Zoe or any hunter for that matter. I will however do Nico x Thalia x Percy if you want….

Anyway:

OC form: (Put in review section. PLEASE DON'T PM IT TO ME. ONLY MY WIVES ARE ALLOWED IN MY PM BOX! ANY AND ALL PM WILL BE DELETED AND WILL NOT BE IN MY STORY)

Name/ nickname:

God parent: (No Chaos or Poseidon or Hades or Zeus or Hestia or Artemis)

Sexuality: I will make them all gay if you don't fill this out

Gender: (I do not want too many females, please.)

Cross dresser? (Write yes or no)

Love interest: (If none I'll just pair it will some other OC)

Anything else? I'll make everything you don't put down up.

XXX

Next order of business; Technically this story is complete so I will keep the complete button pressed however if you wish to continue on then I will continue writing for it.

Also I honestly couldn't care less if you say you don't want to read this because I had one of my chapters with slash.

**Please review :)**


End file.
